


Three have fun and one scores hash

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Kai and Ray decide three really isn't a crowd after all.ORTala's recent fantasy comes to life.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kon Rei | Ray Kon, Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov/Kon Rei | Ray Kon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Three have fun and one scores hash

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my ongoing KaixTala fic called To Save a Heart, which is on fanfiction.net in case any of you do wanna check it out. Though it's less of a part, and more of a spin-off of it so it can be read as a stand-alone. Been posted in the original story too, but I just wanted to keep all my smut sorted in one place so here it goes.

Frustrated, Tala yanked his hair out of the ponytail again. It just wasn't working! He was having the mother of all bad hair days. So when he recognized Ray's hurried and light footsteps outside his door, he almost cried for joy.

Till the door to the bathroom opened, and a stark naked Ray rushed in, shutting it in the face of Kai who was similarly bare and in hot pursuit.

A startled Tala didn't know where to look, or precisely, how not to look at Ray's lean devil of a body, all of which was bare for him to see. The Chinese teen smirked upon noticing his wandering gaze and stepped close to Tala, close enough for his cock to be brushing against Tala's pants.

"You seem to be having trouble with that." Ray drawled as he ran his fingertips down Tala's arms, making him aware of the fact that he himself was topless. Tangling their fingers together, he slipped the hair tie from Tala's hands. Getting on his tiptoes, he reached behind his head and gathered his hair in a bunch. With his lips next to the redhead's ear, he whispered, "I can fix you.”

Tala didn't remember putting his hands on Ray's ass but they didn't wanna move, despite his mind reeling at Kai's impatient banging on the door.

Ray tied his hair away from his face and then leaned back and Tala was once again struck by how utterly gorgeous this boy was. His grip tightened.

"You know, Kai and I, we have talked about asking you to join us but somehow never got the guts to do it. You always seemed so uncomfortable with the idea of us together." Ray's thigh was lifted to brush against his crotch. "But this tells me you might be willing to negotiate.”

Ray began kissing the base of his throat and Tala closed his eyes, emotions clashing and warring inside him with a bloody ferocity. When he opened his eyes and took sight of Ray again, the long black hair was down and he was fisting his cock. Throwing caution to the wind, Tala grabbed the teen's cheeks and pulled him into the most fierce kiss he had ever bothered to give anyone, trying to tell Ray how much he loved him and was thankful for his company, and also how much he absolutely loathed him, how much he wanted him just then, and how much more he wanted his best friend.

Ray was skilled with his tongue and Tala took it as a challenge, seeking to ‘out-kiss' him. The two lost themselves into each other to such an extent that they jolted apart with racing hearts when the door hit the wall behind it and Kai stormed inside, grabbing Ray by the shoulders and beginning to kiss him as he pushed him into the shower.

The sight of his crush naked sent Tala reeling, and he almost took two steps to join them, before changing his mind and turning right around and darting to his bed, deciding to satisfy himself with a hurried wank, picturing the two, with himself sandwiched in between them.

He drew the curtains around his bed firmly shut, for once thankful for the ridiculous decor of the dorm room. Bryan was on a date, and those two probably won’t come to disturb him for a hell of a long while, so he didn’t necessarily need the curtains, but the privacy surely made him feel like less of a sordid asshole, jerking off to the image of his dorm mates.

The image of Kai’s fair forearm, detailed with the faint blue indentions of his veins resurfaced behind his eyes and he dragged his own shivering fingers down his chest, imagining the cold touch was Kai’s as his other hand worked furiously at loosening his jeans and pulling his half-hard dick out. 

He remembered the way Kai had grabbed a fistful of Ray’s hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss, and licked his own lips, biting down on them. With one hand, he gripped the base of his cock, tightening his hold with every tug he gave himself. He could picture the two, slick and wet in the shower, rubbing against each other. Ray would probably be pressed up against the screen, face flushed and his lips smirking while Kai pounded into him from behind.

His hand left his dick to travel up his chest and grip into his hair, thinking the hand to be the Russian’s, as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself with them, preferably in Ray’s position but leaning back against Kai so that the shorter Chinese has space to kneel in front of him, tending to his cock underneath the warm spray of water from the shower-head.

His fingers worked over the slit of his cock, while his other hand reached to tweak his nipples. A half-bitten groan tore out of him as his imagination took wilder turns, and his hand gained speed. He had imagined himself with Kai multiple times before, and a few times with Ray too, but seeing them naked today and actually kissing Ray added a new intensity to his fantasies, they seemed more real and he could almost trick himself into thinking these ghost-like movements of his own fingers were actually those of the two inside the shower. 

However, his movements were brought to an abrupt halt when the screeching sound of curtain rings being jerked apart met his ears. Startled, Tala whipped his head to the side and found his eyes widening so much, they might as well have popped out. 

A smirking Ray stood by the bed, half-hidden by the drape of the curtain, skin damp, and chest heaving. Giving Tala a once-over, he licked his lips before dragging the curtain further back and revealing the other guy standing by his side.

Words sputtered and died in Tala’s mouth.

“Now, that’s not very nice of you, Tal is it? If we caused this its only fair we get to relieve it.”, Ray’s knees dropped on the bed beside Tala’s head and his hand reached down to fondle his cock, resting right above the redhead’s.

He gritted his teeth. Shocked, and unable to remember how logic worked. His other hand landed on Ray’s bicep and words tumbled out of him. Ray chuckled upon hearing him, and Kai’s own derisive snort sounded. Tala felt his whole face redden because what he had blurted out was-

“I am not nice!”

There was a movement from the Russian, who was now crawling closer to Tala, gaze more intense than Tala had ever seen it be. Never looking away, he came to straddle his waist, a positively feral grin on his lips. Kai’s fingers trailed up Tala’s abs, as Ray held his dick steady.

Kai leaned down, his lips brushing Tala’s ear. 

“Good. That’s exactly my type.” 

A tongue reached out and curved around the shell of his ear. Tala’s lips trembled and Kai sank down on his cock. 

The Russian pulled upright, hands on his belly, slowly grinding against his hips. He was positive he was about to faint now. 

Kai Hiwatari was riding him like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

He was tight, but it was obvious he had been recently stretched. Grinning as he realized the picture in his mind was the opposite of what had actually been happening, he reached over and tugged on Ray’s arms, initiating another wildly passionate kiss, Kai’s frantic pace dictating the intensity of their lip lock.

Their mouths opened to each other instantly, there was nothing loving or playful in their movements. Ray’s body heaved beside his and he scooted closer in order to lay down beside him. Immediately, Tala’s arm went around his body, fingers scoping his ass. Ray leaned more into the kiss. 

They replicated Kai’s speed as they could, smirking against each other’s mouth with every groan the Russian let out. Tala’s hand fell to rest against his knee, fingers digging in as a breathless sigh was swallowed by Ray’s mouth. 

He didn’t know if his brain was overexcited because it was Kai. It could be the fact that it was his first threesome. Maybe his degenerate consciousness found some sort of sick pleasure in being used and undoubtedly forgotten the next morning by the two people who had caused him the most pain in the entire world, but Tala had never been so aroused before. His fingers dug into Ray’s ass, before landing in a tight smack against the tan flesh causing Ray to gasp into the kiss. 

Tala felt fingers flicking his left nipple and glanced down to see Ray’s hand brushing teasingly against his chest. Seemingly eager to not be outdone, one of Kai’s hands lifted from Tala’s stomach to grab hold of his other nipple, pulling on it hard enough to make the redhead bite down on Ray’s lips.

Pausing in the grinding, Kai lifted himself before driving down again, starting to bounce on Tala’s dick with all the energy he could muster. Overwhelmed, the redhead squeezed his eyes shut, landing another smack against Ray’s ass, which only made him chuckle this time, before snuggling closer, and resting his head on Tala’s shoulder. 

Kai’s pace increased, and his hand pulled and flicked Tala’s nipples alternatively. The feeling was intense, but it was nowhere near fast enough, or hard enough for Tala. As hot as it was to have Kai ride him, Tala would rather push his face into the mattress and fuck the shit out of him, at his own speed. Ray, sensing his need for more, leaned down and dug his teeth into the side of Tala’s neck, making him shiver and crane his head for more. Carefully, lapping up the freshly bitten area, Ray’s nails dug into the front of his chest, scratching and tracing an obvious pattern into his skin, three individual trails reddening across his chest.

RAY

He snickered and pulled Ray back into a kiss again. 

The pressure around his cock tightened, and Tala broke away to glance at a softly frowning Kai, clearly displeased at not being the constant center of attention. With a chuckle, Ray rolled his eyes, clearly more familiar with Kai’s attention whoring tendencies. He sat up, pulling the Russian into a soft kiss, the sort Tala could realistically never hope to receive from either of them. 

Ray’s arms looped around Kai’s neck, whose own came to envelop Ray’s waist, in a careful, gentle embrace as they kissed each other slowly, Kai’s fingers twiddling in some strands of his hair that fell around his butt. The Russian continued grinding against Tala, squeezing his asshole around him and massaging his pecs. 

However, despite the fact that it was his dick inside of Kai right now, it was his chest Ray had just scratched his name on, despite the fact that the two had spent the past twenty minutes focussing entirely on him, this one small gesture lit a fire inside Tala that was more vibrant than any amount of arousal he could feel. 

Ray’s hand closed around Kai’s cock, giving it a rough tug as he pulled away from the kiss, and instead started pumping Kai’s dick swiftly, apparently bored of the gentle caresses Kai was still visibly wanting.

Some of the burning cooled.

The Chinese teen licked up the side of Kai’s neck and he froze on Tala’s cock, moaning as Ray’s fingers stroked and pressed onto the slit of Kai’s cock. Biting on his ear lobe, Ray whispered-

“You’re so hot, babe.” 

Resigning to the change in mood, Kai’s hand went back to grab a hold of Ray’s cock too as he resumed fucking himself on Tala. 

The look in Kai’s eyes though, that crimson heavy with arousal and betrayal, made a growl erupt deep from Tala’s throat, startling all three of them. Spine tingling, he sat up, grabbing on to Kai’s thigh and pushing him off himself. Away from Ray. 

Unsure of his own actions, but with the toughest expression he could display, he drew the curtains apart and jutted his chin at the open space by the side of the bed. “On your knees, both of you.”

Kai raised a brow but got off the bed anyway. Ray bit his lip and grinned instead, brushing Tala’s chest with a faint touch of his fingertips. 

“Oooooooooh. Be gentle daddy, it's my first time.” He made his voice go as high as possible, before letting out a chuckle. Kai snickered where he stood beside the bed, and Tala’s face matched his hair.

Punching Ray’s shoulder, a little too hard to be playful, he shrugged his lower off and moved around to sit with his legs dangling off the side of the bed, in front of Kai. Getting the hint, the Russian came to kneel between his legs, immediately sticking his tongue out to lick whatever he could around the base of Tala’s cock, who bucked his hips at the sensation. Ray gave an appreciative whistle. 

“Am I allowed to take pictures? For science?” 

Kai held up his middle finger without once stopping or taking his eyes off Tala. 

Tala turned to Ray while spreading his thighs wider to make more space. “Are you getting in here or not?” 

Smiling, Ray pressed a wet kiss to Tala’s chin before going to join Kai between his legs. It surprised Tala though, he had always assumed Ray to be more submissive and obedient and Kai, a lot bolder, always fixing to take command for himself. However, it seemed with every command thrown at him Kai’s eyes grew hungrier, breathing got heavier and he became more and more eager to please. While Ray seemed to be playful and not one to give in without a snarky remark or two, Kai liked being bossed around. 

It was a whole new level of turn-on, and well it made sense. One had to tire of always being in control at some point. 

Ray’s hand wrapped around his aching dick, closer to the tip above Kai’s face, whose soft grey strands were tickling the insides of his left thigh, making goosebumps rise along his legs, and he started pumping his erection with slow and sweeping pulls. He rotated his fingers as he went, making contact with every inch of skin that Kai wasn’t lapping around. Tala bit his knuckle to stifle a moan. 

“Fuck.”, his head cocked, if the sensation won’t do him on, the image would. Ray was laying open-mouthed kisses on the head of his cock and sucking on it slowly as compared to his fast-paced pumping, and Kai’s frantic licking. Delicately, Ray laid a hand on Tala’s chest and pushed him to lay down, his back immediately coiling in delight and arousal.

He felt the two withdraw from his dick before Ray stood up, grabbed his legs and lifted them to rest on his own shoulders. A wet finger stroked the taut skin around his entrance while Kai climbed back up to lay face to face with him, eyes burning and skin glowing a ghostly silver due to the sweat, sparse lighting and the shadows from the curtains. Immediately, Tala leaned up to kiss Kai, but the Russian twisted his head around so that his lips brushed against his brow instead. Disappointed, but too far pleased by the finger in his butt and the hand on his cock to really mind, Tala guided Kai to kneel next to his head so that his cock was lined with his face.

Taking Kai’s head in the same moment as Ray started driving his fingers into his ass, Tala felt his insides clench at the shamelessly loud sigh Kai let out. He wasn’t anymore vocal in bed than he was out of it, it seemed, so Tala took it as a compliment and raised his head to be able to suck harder, the heady scent and Kai’s hands gripping his hair pushing him to his peak just as fast as Ray’s pumping digits did. 

He could taste precum on Kai’s cock and he could feel Ray’s wet fingers slowly spreading him open. A second had been added, but the hand on his dick had paused in its ministrations, making the pressure in his inner thighs intensify. He needed to cum but it seemed like Ray wasn’t going to let that happen just then. Gazing pleadingly at the Chinese, he found rough fingers tugging his head around to be staring right into Kai’s demanding eyes as he fucked his mouth, his pace getting faster and his breath falling heavier. 

“If you stop I’ll snap your fucking neck.” 

Tala opened his throat wider and Kai’s free hand grabbed at his chin, pushing his head into the bed with both hands as he threw his hips fully into his thrusts, making the redhead’s mouth hurt. Tala’s palms lifted to paw at the Russian’s chest, but he ignored the hits, red eyes firmly shut as he craned his neck, making muffled groaning sounds. 

The fingers receded from his ass and Tala felt a sigh escape him, just as three were rammed right back into his already clenching asshole, making a deep and loud gurgle echo out of him, sending vibrations up Kai’s dick that made the Russian tense. 

The feeling of having two fingers up his hole was nothing short of uncomfortable, but three were painful. He had never received in his life and he wasn’t all that sure if these two nymphomaniacs were the right people to change that. Right now, the sensations in his posterior weren’t anything remotely close to pleasurable and he was unable to understand how anybody could ever like this. 

Ray groaned. “You need to relax, Tal.” The hand on his shaft picked up speed again and even Kai’s thrusts slowed to allow him to adjust to the pace. 

No way in hell could he admit it to these two though that he was still a virgin, especially not after that sensual and teasing ride Kai had just given him. That was clearly not his first time. People couldn’t even figure out how to move correctly when they rode dicks for the first time. Not only had Kai done a great job of it but he seemed to know how to angle himself so they both enjoyed it to the max. He hadn’t even accidentally pulled himself too high and squashed Tala’s cock on the drop back down, something that had happened to the redhead twice before, and always hurt.

The unease made his belly drop, and he stopped sucking on Kai’s dick. The Russian, sensing his reluctance, pulled out of his mouth and Tala looked up at him. Kai smiled, his long fingers crawling to sift through Tala’s hair, scratching his scalp to help him calm down. A sigh of relief fell from his lip. 

“We can stop if you want.” 

Ray’s fingers had found a rhythm though, and the intrusion wasn’t painful as much as it was cramped now. He couldn’t actually back out, and just shook his head. Kai continued rubbing his scalp and Ray removed his fingers. 

“Where’s the lube?” 

“Under the bed.”

In a second, he had retrieved it and stood coating his dick in between Tala’s legs. Glancing down at the anxious redhead, he smiled. 

“Don’t worry. I know how to be gentle.”, he leaned down and gave Tala a full kiss, running a hand down his side. 

“Oh?”, Kai drawled. “Recently learned how to be anything other than self-serving, more like.” 

Glaring, Ray flipped him off. 

“It’s not my fault you never told me I hurt you! You just let me do whatever I wanted!” 

Snorting with derision, and too far gone to have similar inhibitions as when these two demented assholes weren’t touching him everywhere, he blurted out…- “Why do you think he did that?”

“Because I like it rough, obviously!”, the Russian screamed, then promptly jerked Tala’s mouth open and stuffed his dick back into it. The redhead dragged his teeth down his shaft in warning to which Kai responded by tugging harshly on his hair. 

Giving the two a weird look, Ray shook his head. Tala felt something nudge his entrance and unintentionally clenched. 

“Tala, you have to relax or this will really hurt you.”

Nodding, the redhead did his best to unclench his muscles. The hand on his dick returned, stroking and tugging roughly. Sighing, Tala twisted his head around to focus fully on sucking Kai’s cock as Ray’s member started inching into him. The resulting onslaught of sensations made his breath catch. The tips of his fingers shivered, toes curling as he felt a deep groan want to tear out of him. It was a tight fit, he hadn’t paid attention to how big Ray was. It didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would though, once the first ring of muscles had been breached. The feeling of being completely filled that came with it though, with the two cocks inside him and the warm hand clamped delightfully around him, wasn’t something he could truly put in words.

As one, Kai and Ray started moving inside him. The Russian replicated Ray’s soft and patient pace, whether intentionally or not Tala wasn’t sure, but it did take some of his attention away from the pain, especially given the contrasting frantic speed of the brilliant handjob he was receiving.

“You good?”, Ray questioned. A fine film of sweat glimmered over his brow now as he eased himself back into Tala again. 

“Yeah.” He wasn’t lying this time. Maybe his expectations of how much it might hurt were overblown, but truth be told the worst that could be said was it felt very cramped. It could be because of how patiently Ray had prepared him before, it could be because of Kai trying to fuck his brains right out of his skull but it felt strangely good as it slowly built up in speed. 

The urgent need to cum assaulted his senses again as the thrusts increased in speed. Kai’s free hand roamed over his chest while Ray’s went to fondle his balls.

Moans and sighs from the three fell in an unsynchronised melody, overlapping till they could no more tell who was making what noises. Tala’s back arched as Kai tugged on his hair to tug his head and place it in a painful angle that all but snapped his neck. The back of his throat was being abused by the force behind the thrusts and Tala felt moisture squeeze out of his eyes, drool dribbling down his chin like a ten-cent whore overdoing his act. 

With one particularly hard thrust from Ray, the bed gave a loud creak and the three froze, intensely aware of the thin walls in their dorm. They stared at each other, and Tala felt his cheeks color at the sort of picture he made just then. 

Kai was the first to break out of the reverie, resuming the onslaught on Tala’s throat. His jaw ached, but he was a little too close to the edge to care now. His own orgasm was fast approaching, the triple-fold sensations making his spine tingle. A loud moan tore out of him, and his shoulders lifted as he felt the intense feeling wash over him.

“No.” With a faint growl, Kai pushed him back down and crossed his leg over Tala’s chest, coming to rest over his face and fucking it at a maddening pace. “You’re not allowed to cum before I do.” 

Immediately, Ray paused his hand as Kai continued his ministrations. His eyes screwed shut and his lip trembled. Tala, thrown-off but enjoying this change in demeanor forced his exhausted tongue to not lay still like a dying fish, coiling it around Kai’s swollen cock and opening his throat up as much as it would go as his face was pushed closer to Kai’s crotch with every thrust of Ray’s hips. 

His skin burned with the need for Ray to continue but he knew the fastest way to get that was to make Kai cum. The desperate groans coming from him only encouraged the redhead. Letting Kai use his face however he needed him, Tala gazed up into the burning and hazy red eyes, swallowing every drop of Kai’s bitter seed as it was released into his mouth.

The moment Kai stopped shivering, Ray’s hand went back to work, making the redhead’s eyes roll back for a few. Kai pulled out of Tala’s abused mouth, which lay open, it hurt too much to even pull his jaw back.

The pressure in his loins returned just as Ray’s thrusts lost all sync and system, faster and more erratic now. His hands paused at points, the tugs on Tala’s cock no longer smooth and pleasuring. Noticing that, Kai leaned over and replaced Ray’s hand.

It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t nearly enough. 

“Faster, go faster both of you!”, he all but screamed. 

Ray groaned, leaning over Tala and resting his hands beside his hips, changing up the angle and pace to reach deeper inside Tala, making his back arch off the bed. His calf muscles shivered and he made an incomprehensible sound, trying to reach out for Ray even as Kai continued stroking his cock, thumb moving over the slit of his cock and tracing the nerves on the underside of it, red eyes gazing at the two with an adoring smirk on his lips.

“Yes, Ray, like tha…-” his words got swallowed by a high-pitched scream as he came all over Kai’s hand, shooting his load to stain Ray’s abs and his own body. His hips bucked, legs lifting off Ray’s shoulders as his chest rose before crashing back down. 

Panting, it took him a few seconds to realize the tingling sensation he could feel was Ray cumming inside of him, his own chest heaving as he bit on to his lip, holding Tala’s hips flush against his own till his tight ass had sucked every drop of semen out of him.

Shakily pulling out of him, Ray collapsed on his other side. The three lay next to each other, silent and content as they came down from their highs. Their breathing was in sync, and so were the gasps when the curtains were yanked aside to reveal a… Bryan. 

Bright blue eyes ran down their naked and flushed forms in controlled disbelief. A pissed scowl crossed their roommate’s face. 

“Really, guys?! Couldn’t manage one sock between the three of you?” 

Feeling uncharacteristically shameless, Tala responded, “Amongst, you mean.” 

Kai chuckled and Bryan rolled his eyes. “I fucking hate the three of you!”

“Aww don’t be jealous now, Bry. No favoritism I swear, you just weren’t here and he was.”

“Could always go for round two.”, Kai continued.

Horrified, and suddenly aware of the burn in his ass, Tala slapped Kai’s shoulder. 

“No, we can’t!”

“No thanks.” Bryan scoffed, before grabbing Tala’s jeans and throwing them at Kai’s face. “I did score some hash you might want to try. So clean up quick and spray some fucking deodorant around the room for god's sake!” 

As easily as that, Ray shimmied off the bed and followed Bryan further into the darkness of the room. Kai lay beside him for a moment more, before sitting up himself. 

“You hurt?”

“No, I am good.” His breathing even now, Tala shook his head, finally realizing Bryan had just caught him naked, bruised and obviously ravaged moments ago. His head swam but a lazy smile curled over his lips.

His fingers rose to trace down Kai’s cheek and to his surprise and pleasure, the Russian did not flinch away. 

“I am all good now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to [To Save A Heart](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13358664/1/To-Save-a-Heart)
> 
> Come scream at me about Beyblade on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
